Seireitei High School
by Hoosa
Summary: Urahara Kisuke, un brillant scientifique, doit quitter la tranquillité de son labo pour enseigner dans un prestigieux lycée sur recommandation de sa meilleure amie. Une nouvelle vie s'annonce, mais seulement pour lui? Kisuke x Shinji et d'autres couples
1. Prologue

Coucou à tous/ toutes! ^^

Le concept du lycée m'ayant beaucoup inspirée, voici une nouvelle fanfic, toujours centrée sur Kisuke et Shinji, mais avec d'autres couples en parallèle ^^

Je vais donc poster désormais deux histoires: "Turning page" qui continue et "Seireitei High School" ^^

Ma fanfic "Cinderella" est donc momentanément stoppée et reprendra une fois que "Turning page" sera terminé. Je m'excuse pour tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fanfic. Je ferais de mon mieux pour la reprendre dès que possible!

Quelques petites infos sur cette nouvelle histoire:

Univers: Ce n'est pas l'univers de Bleach ^^ Pour l'année, on est en 2012 :-)

Pairing(s) : Kisuke x Shinji / Rose x Love / Ichigo x ? (hahahaha vous verrez :3) / Mashiro x Kensei et d'autres qui s'ajouteront au fur et à mesure ^^

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Les persos de Bleach sont à leur éminent créateur Tite Kubo ^^

Je vous laisse donc avec ce petit prologue! Bonne lecture! :3

* * *

**Seireitei High School**

**Prologue **

_Vendredi 24 août, Kyoto, _

_Appartement (ou plutôt labo ou... tanière?) d'Urahara Kisuke, _

_16h 15._

Tachant de contenir au mieux les pulsions meurtrières qui bouillonnaient en elle comme dans un chaudron, la brune aux yeux dorés reposa sa tasse de thé vide sur la table. Devant elle, tel un flan à forme humaine, son crétin de meilleur ami la regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une antenne parabolique au milieu du front.

Non mais quelle tête à claques ! Elle se présentait chez lui pour lui offrir une opportunité en or sur un plateau d'argent style grande mécène charitable et quelle était sa réaction ? Monsieur restait sans bouger, yeux en soucoupes et bouche ouverte, genre « interprétation en live d'un gobe mouches vivant » ! Quel espèce de crétin sur pattes !

Exténuée, la jeune femme se leva avec tout le calme qu'il lui restait. Elle récupéra son sac et son manteau posés sur le fauteuil voisin avant de tourner les talons, en direction de la porte.

- Bon ! Je t'attends dans une semaine ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Et ne sois pas en retard ok ?

- Qu… Attends ! Moi enseigner ?! Mais…

- Mais rien ! Tu es tout à fait qualifié pour ce job et je t'ai déjà recommandé au proviseur du lycée alors tu vas bouger tes p'tites fesses et rappliquer comme prévu ! J'en ai marre que tu passes ta vie dans ce labo comme un paria à cultiver les cernes comme des champignons! Gagner en sociabilité ne te fera pas de mal !

Se retenant de répliquer, Kisuke ravala sa salive en silence, pétrifié face au regard presque démoniaque de sa meilleure amie, Shihoin Yoruichi. Sortie de nulle part comme souvent, la belle brune venait de lui balancer un ultimatum des plus clairs : soit il faisait ses valises et venait enseigner au lycée de Karakura, soit elle le traquerait comme un vulgaire gibier pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil avec son bob fétiche.

La menace ressemblait à du bluff, mais connaissant Yoruichi, Kisuke savait qu'elle était assez tarée pour le poursuivre sur toute la surface du globe s'il s'opposait à sa décision, surtout quand elle arborait ce regard de fauve déchaîné. Aussi, craignant l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au dessus de sa petite tête blonde, il se résigna en un soupir à rencontrer le proviseur du fameux lycée. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'il soit accepté...

oOoOoOo

_Une semaine plus tard, vendredi 31 août, _

_Gare de Karakura, _

_15 heures. _

L'arrêt du train provoqua une légère secousse qui sortit Kisuke de son état de demi-sommeil avancé. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il regarda autour de lui comme un enfant perdu au milieu de la foule. A voir l'agitation qui régnait chez les autres voyageurs, le train venait visiblement d'arriver à destination. Il y était donc... à la gare de Karakura, une semaine pile après la visite inattendue de Yoruichi.

Posant ses valises sur le sol, le scientifique balaya les alentours d'un regard incertain. Voilà donc la ville où il allait peut-être vivre désormais. Allait-il réellement être choisi pour le poste d'enseignant de physique/chimie dans un établissement aussi réputé que celui-ci ? Le lycée Seireitei, l'un des plus renommés du Japon… Celui dont on dit que les professeurs sont « la crème du savoir ». Avait-il sa place parmi eux, lui qui n'avait jamais pu suivre un emploi du temps de sa vie ? Lui qui se levait toujours avec deux heures de retard ? Lui qui détestait suivre les règles à la lettre ? Lui qui passait parfois des journées entières à rêvasser en regardant les nuages défiler avant de s'endormir comme une loque ?

On allait l'expulser à coups de pieds bien placés de cet endroit après seulement une journée de cours, il en était sûr… Comment Yoruichi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant de le proposer comme enseignant ? Pensait-elle qu'il se transformerait en homme zélé et ponctuel une fois en contact avec l'atmosphère élitiste du lieu ? La naïve… Quand les élèves commenceront à se plaindre de leur bon-à-rien de prof, il sera foutu dehors comme un malpropre, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Yoruichi verrait qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce poste et il retournerait à son labo et à sa tranquillité.

Voilà ce que s'était dit Kisuke durant la demie-heure de trajet en taxi le menant au lieu du rendez-vous. Toutefois, lorsqu'il posa les pieds face à l'immense grille du lycée et que ses yeux croisèrent la façade imposante du bâtiment (qui tenait plus du manoir princier que de l'établissement scolaire), une petite, mini, minuscule étincelle de curiosité s'empara de lui. Comment se déroulait le quotidien de ceux qui travaillaient ici ? Pouvait-il trouver sa place au sein du corps professoral d'un tel palace ? Pouvait-il être autre chose ici qu'un cheveu blond sur une soupe cinq étoiles ? Pouvait-il leur apporter quelque chose? Voilà qui relevait du défi… et il avait toujours adoré les défis, surtout quand ils étaient amusants. « Yoruichi n'était pas si naïve finalement » pensa-t-il en souriant malgré lui, tandis qu'un gardien lui ouvrait les grilles.

- Bonjour ! Lança l'homme avec un sourire de pub pour dentifrice. Vous devez être le professeur Urahara ! Bienvenue à vous !

Acquiesçant poliment, Kisuke lui emboîta le pas.

Il faisait alors son entrée dans l'enceinte du prestigieux lycée Seireitei. Où allait le mener cette nouvelle tournure que prenait sa vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pour le moment, il n'avait ni spécialement envie de rester, ni spécialement envie de partir. Il était comme un type qui se dit : "çà peut être marrant, alors laissons-nous porter jusqu'à ce que les vagues nous rejettent comme un vieux débris de télé cassée". Toutefois, cet endroit si spécial lui réservait bien des surprises et sa venue était sur le point de chambouler pas mal de choses.

Cette année, la rentrée au lycée Seireitei allait être légèrement différente de celles des années précédentes, mais çà… personne ne le savait encore.

* * *

Fin de ce petit prologue ^^

Prochainement la suite! Juste après le prochain chapitre de "Turning page" :3

En espérant que le concept soit intéressant! Je vous dis à bientôt! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 : Entretien

Hello tout le monde! ^^

Le 1er chapitre est servi!

Je rappelle que les persos sont à Tite Kubo ^^

Concernant l'apparence du lycée, c'est quelque chose comme dans "Ouran High School Host Club" ou "Vampire Knight" pour que vous voyiez le genre ^^

Bonne lecture à tous! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Entretien : Un blond vers une nouvelle vie.**

Dans l'univers, la Terre.

Sur Terre, le Japon.

Au Japon, la ville de Karakura.

A Karakura, le prestigieux lycée Seireitei.

Dans ce prestigieux lycée, un vaste bureau.

Dans ce vaste bureau, un bon gros fauteuil en cuir noir style "trône de boss mafioso".

Dans ce fauteuil, confortablement installé, un blond.

oOo

Etait-ce le proviseur de cet établissement réputé ? Hum… Non.

Le parrain de la mafia japonaise ? Non plus.

Un richissime homme d'affaire ? Encore perdu.

Urahara Kisuke de son petit nom, 1 mètre 83 pour 69 kilos (1), les yeux gris-verts et de signe astrologique capricorne (2) était un scientifique spécialisé en physique et en chimie, inventeur à ses heures perdues.

Etant une espèce d'un genre solitaire, il ne sortait que rarement du laboratoire qu'il avait installé chez lui, à Kyoto. Telles les taupes, marmottes et autres chauve-souris, il ne voyait donc que rarement les rayons chatoyants du soleil, fuyant tout particulièrement les réceptions, émissions télévisées et autres interviews destinés à vanter ses mérites. La célébrité n'était franchement pas son truc, ce qui n'enlevait toutefois rien à sa réputation, beaucoup le considérant comme un véritable génie.

_Question : Qu'est-ce qu'un type pareil faisait dans le bureau du proviseur d'un lycée situé à des kilomètres de sa tanière ?_

Officiellement, il attendait pour un entretien d'embauche.

Officieusement, il évitait de se faire étouffer dans son sommeil par une femme armée d'un bob rayé.

_Ne pouvait-il pas fuir ?_

Cette femme étant probablement la fille cachée de Catwoman et Terminator, la fuite ne faisait pas partie des options du pauvre scientifique.

Il était donc là, assis dans ce confortable fauteuil, à observer minutieusement la pièce.

Le gardien l'avait conduit jusqu'ici sans vraiment lui faire visiter les lieux, ce qui s'expliquait assez bien. En effet, s'il était accepté au poste de professeur, il aurait logiquement droit à une visite des locaux en bonne et due forme. Dans le cas contraire, c'était bête comme une peau de banane, mais pas besoin de visiter les lieux quand on a rien à y faire.

Kisuke était donc dans l'attente. Etre ou ne pas être ? Vivre ou mourir ? Tarte aux fraises ou éclair au chocolat ? Tant de questions existentielles se heurtaient dans son cerveau, tandis qu'il s'ennuyait sec. Dire que pour la 1ère fois de sa vie il était ponctuel… et le voilà à poireauter. En bon scientifique, il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais çà ressemblait vachement à un retour de karma bien pourri.

Cherchant un moyen de tuer l'ennui avant de s'endormir sur place, il remarqua la boite posée sur le coin droit du bureau quasi-présidentiel du proviseur. Ouvrant de grands yeux amusés, il laissa s'échapper un léger sifflement admiratif tout en saisissant l'objet pour le regarder de plus près. Pas de doutes, c'était bien le rêve de tout bon mafieux : une grosse boite de havanes de qualité supérieure !

Kisuke sourit pour lui-même. Décidément, cet endroit transpirait le luxe de tous les côtés ! Pas étonnant pour un établissement accessible uniquement aux élèves issus des familles les plus influentes du Japon. Subtilisant un cigare, il hésita quelques secondes avant de succomber à la tentation. Il ne fumait pas, mais quel homme n'a jamais voulu se la jouer grand général de l'armée cubaine, un havane à la main ? Bon, c'était pas THE rêve absolu, mais voilà quoi ! Les rêves de gosse c'était sacré ! Alors Kisuke succomba.

- A genoux devant ton maître, misérable lapin des montagnes ! Lança-t-il, solennel, cigare en bouche et doigt pointé vers l'horizon transparaissant à travers les fenêtres.

- J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de moi, Urahara ! Rétorqua alors une voix grave à en faire trembler les murs.

Pris de court, Kisuke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à une vitesse fulgurante. Se levant comme s'il venait d'être éjecté par son luxueux reposoir, il chercha à camoufler le cigare fumant dans une des poches de sa veste, se brûlant au passage. Un petit cri de douleur maladroitement dissimulé retentit alors dans la pièce, brisant le silence souverain des lieux.

Encore plus gêné, le scientifique osa un léger regard en direction de la porte. Le visage sévère, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche l'observait attentivement, semblant se demander quel type de mort conviendrait le mieux à un imbécile dans son genre. Il était vêtu de vêtements traditionnels de couleur noire et prenait appui sur une épaisse canne en bois. L'ayant vu plusieurs fois dans les journaux et à la télévision, Kisuke ne put que déglutir difficilement.

- Pro… Proviseur Yamamoto ! Désolé ! Euh… Enchanté ! Et désolé ! Bafouilla-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Vous êtes un sacré numéro… Commenta le vieillard en refermant la porte derrière lui. Toutefois, si vous montrez autant d'imagination dans votre travail, je serais ravi de vous compter parmi les enseignants de ce lycée !

Ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre, Kisuke resta interdit quelques secondes avant de relever le menton en direction du proviseur. Celui-ci se trouvait juste devant lui, les bras croisés, semblant attendre quelque chose de sa part.

- Euh… Marmonna Kisuke.

- Ne restez pas planté là andouille ! Brailla l'autre. Ecrasez ce cigare et commençons cet entretien. Prenez place, Urahara Kisuke !

Soulagé que le vieil homme lui laisse malgré tout une chance (Yoruichi le tuerait s'il était fichu dehors sans même avoir passé l'entretien), Kisuke se laissa choir comme une masse dans le fauteuil. Aussitôt, quelque chose de dur percuta sa tête, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Pas là triple buse ! De l'autre côté du bureau ! Clama le vieillard en pointant les autres sièges avec son bâton, qui se révélait avoir de multiples utilités.

Rouge pivoine, Kisuke se dépêcha de lui laisser la place. Yamamoto roula des yeux, l'air de se demander s'il n'était pas face à un imposteur, avant de s'installer dans SON fauteuil. Une fois le blond assis, le vieillard soupira. Ce type n'était absolument pas comme les autres professeurs qu'il avait recruté, mais son CV dépassait de loin ceux des autres postulants. Après une dernière réflexion intérieure, le proviseur se lança. N'étant pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, il préféra jouer cartes sur table directement.

- Vous êtes clairement ce qu'on appelle « un électron libre », Urahara Kisuke. Commença-t-il, les mains jointes sous son menton, le regard résolu. Toutefois, il est indéniable que votre présence serait un atout supplémentaire pour cet établissement. Je vais donc être clair : si vous êtes prêt à assumer la tâche de professeur et à déployer vos connaissances pour nos élèves, je vous choisit sur-le-champ !

La question implicite étant posée, Yamamoto se tut, laissant à son invité le temps d'une ultime réflexion. De son côté, surpris par la franchise du vieux, Kisuke resta silencieux quelques instants. On lui laissait le choix, alors c'était le moment où jamais de peser le pour et le contre. S'il disait oui, il disait adieu aux grasses matinées, aux horaires sur mesure, aux jours de congés auto-proclamés. En gros, il disait adieu à sa tranquillité, et çà, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. De plus, il devrait enseigner. La bonne blague ! Lui qui parvenait à peine à se faire comprendre lorsqu'il commandait une pizza par téléphone… Bonjour la galère ! Non! Peu importe sous quel angle il analysait la situation, c'était peine perdue. Une seule réponse était possible, qu'il déclara finalement, avec tout le sérieux du monde :

- J'accepte.

Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux, Yamamoto lui tendit la main pour sceller officiellement cette heureuse décision.

- A la bonne heure ! Claironna-t-il.

Kisuke serra la main de son nouvel employeur avec entrain. Ouais… Il venait de faire le contraire de ce qu'il jugeait être le plus simple pour lui. Etait-il fou? Pas vraiment. Il n'était ni bipolaire, ni masochiste, mais il avait toujours raisonné ainsi : ce qui était le plus marrant et le plus curieux primait sur tout le reste. Plutôt con comme raisonnement... Mais vu qu'il ne prétendait pas être un homme responsable et réfléchi, il s'en fichait un peu.

Toutefois, quelques regrets l'envahirent lorsque le proviseur lui colla une pile de paperasse sous le nez. Règlement intérieur, charte informatique, charte d'accès aux locaux, j'en passe et des meilleures, à lire obligatoirement…

Kisuke soupira. Sa situation se résumait en un mot : galère. Et il n'avait pas encore inventé la machine à remonter le temps… Vie de merde.

Rêvassant encore, une tape énergique sur son épaule le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Se retournant, il reconnut Yoruichi, le visage illuminé par la satisfaction de l'objectif accompli. Derrière elle se tenait trois autres personnes, dont une que Kisuke reconnut immédiatement.

- Tessai-san ! Lança-t-il, content de revoir son deuxième ami d'enfance.

- Bienvenue Urahara-dono ! Clama ce dernier en saisissant le blond pour une accolade qui faillit lui exploser quelques côtes. Je suis en charge de l'infirmerie comme vous le savez ! Alors en cas de bobo, n'hésitez pas !

Kisuke ravala sa salive avec difficulté. Tessai infirmier scolaire… Et personne n'était encore mort ? Bizarre…

Une fois libéré de l'emprise joyeuse de son imposant ami, le nouveau professeur jeta un œil aux deux autres personnes. La première était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. L'air plutôt strict mais mignonne, elle portait des lunettes, ses cheveux noirs ramassés en un chignon irréprochable.

- Voici Nanao Ise, la responsable de la bibliothèque du lycée ! Expliqua le proviseur.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Urahara-sensei ! Déclara-t-elle avec énergie. Si vous souhaitez consulter des ouvrages, spécialement ceux qui ne sont pas de libre accès, n'hésitez pas !

Remerciant la jeune femme, Kisuke sourit intérieurement. Il y avait donc des ouvrages spéciaux dans ce lycée ! Sublime nouvelle !

Ravi de cette information, il se tourna alors vers la seconde personne qui était… était… était… un ours ? Non… Un renard ? Un gros chat ? Une panthère ? Un lynx ? Un raton-laveur mutant ! Il se frotta les yeux. Les réouvrit.

- Une peluche ?! S'entendit-il dire à voix haute, avant de récolter un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Yoruichi.

- Je vous présente Sajin Komamura, le Conseiller Principal d'Education de ce lycée ! Expliqua le vieillard.

- Je vais faire abstraction de ce que vous venez de dire… Donc, enchanté ! Si des élèves foutent le bordel dans votre classe envoyez les moi ! Je me ferais un plaisir de les remettre à l'ordre ! Et non ce n'est pas un costume ! Conclut-il, répondant à la question muette de Kisuke.

Le scientifique resta un instant silencieux. Ce lycée semblait renfermer pas mal de choses intéressantes ! Déjà, il y avait des livres interdits au public et de grosses peluches parlantes ! Pas mal pour un début ! Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait d'autre ? Une salle de recherches top secrète ? Des bocaux contenant des restes d'extra-terrestres ? Une fabrique à bonbons dans les sous-sols ? A quand la visite guidée ? ? ?

Un nouveau coup de coude le sortit de son imagination déraillante. Reconnecté à la réalité, il apprit que la rentrée des professeurs aurait lieu lundi, et la rentrée des élèves le lendemain. Il avait donc le week end pour se trouver un lieu où loger et… lire cette fichue paperasse. Il soupira. Côtoyer des renards mutants avait donc un prix…

oOoOo

Après une dernière discussion avec Yamamoto, la petite équipe l'emmena visiter les lieux, à son plus grand bonheur. Tandis qu'il parcourait les allées aux allures de couloirs de château, Kisuke y pensa une dernière fois. Ses raisons n'étaient pas les meilleures du monde, mais il l'avait décidé. Bon ou mauvais choix, il était désormais le professeur de physique/chimie du lycée Seireitei, et ce, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Auquel des deux aurait-il droit en premier ? La réponse n'allait pas tarder à venir...

* * *

(1) : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien inventé ^^ Il s'agit bien de la taille et du poids officiels de Kisuke tel que précisé par Tite Kubo dans l'Official Character Book 2 « Masked ».

(2) : Idem :3 Kisuke étant né un 31 décembre, il est capricorne. Même source ^^

* * *

Voilouuuu ^^

J'espère que ca vous a plu! La suite avant ou après le prochain chapitre de "Turning page", en fonction de mon degré d'inspiration! ^^

Merci à tous de m'avoir lue!

A bientôt! :3


End file.
